1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a microprocessor system that employs a program PROM for instruction storage, an arithmetic logic unit for processing data, associated registers and circuitry, working in conjunction with an external application dependent control logic module having external memory, registers and control logic for communicating to peripheral devices.
2. Cross References to Related Applications
This application is related to the following patent applications which have been filed on even date:
A patent application entitled "Microprocessor System Facilitating Repetition of Instructions", inventors Robert Catiller and Brian Forbes, filed June 27, 1979, U.S. Ser. No. 052,687.
A patent application entitled "Microprocessor System Operating with Normal or Slow Memories", inventors Robert Catiller and Brian Forbes, filed June 27, 1979, U.S. Ser. No. 052,821.
A patent application entitled "Microprocessor System with Source Address Selection", inventors Robert Catiller and Brian Forbes, filed June 27, 1979, U.S. Ser. No. 052,477.
A patent application entitled "Microprocessor Having Word and Byte Handling", inventors Robert Catiller and Brian Forbes, filed June 27, 1979, U.S. Ser. No. 052,478.
A patent application entitled "Digital System for Data Transfer Using Universal Input-Output Microprocessor", inventors Robert Catiller and Brian Forbes, filed June 27, 1979, U.S. Ser. No. 052,336.
A patent application entitled "Microprocessor System with Specialized Instruction Format", inventors Brian Forbes and Robert Catiller, filed June 27, 1979, U.S. Ser. No. 052,350.
3. Prior Art
Microprocessors and microprocessor systems will be seen to generally follow the architectural formulas and interrelationships which were established from general computer technology. However, microprocessors making use of large scale integrated techniques can be made into small packages with the use of integrated circuit chips and will generally follow the pattern of using a central processing unit, memory input-output circuits and various other control and support circuitry.
It is typical that the architecture of microprocessors will generally use a program counter which is used to select some portion of memory to be addressed for retrieving program instruction codes to be executed.
In the usage of a system where a central or main host processor operates in conjunction with a number of remotely located "base modules" which base modules support a group of peripheral-controllers which service and control external peripheral units, a considerable amount of circuitry has been required to provide data transfer capability on an efficient basis and also to cater to the specific needs of each type of peripheral unit.
Heretofore each peripheral-controller which was situated in a base module was burdened with many processor and control circuits for handling the specific requirements of each peripheral terminal unit leading to a heavy burden of circuitry in each peripheral-controller.